This invention relates to novel alkyl and benzyl 6,7-dialkoxy-2-methyl-4-oxotetrahydroquinoline-1-carboxylates which have useful therapeutic properties in the field of medicinal chemistry. More particularly, the compounds of the present invention are useful as analgesic and tranquilizer agents.